Of Foreign Nobility and Hidden Magic
by Aeon The Dimensional Girl
Summary: Merlin's fair skin should not be covered in dark purple bruises. (Written for the Merthur Kiss Fest, week 3: Autumn/Fall Kisses)


**Saw this prompt and I just- had to, alright?**

**_Character A tilting Character B's chin up to get a better look at their face and the evidence of the fight. A delicately thumbs away the streak of blood by B's mouth, saying nothing as they examine it. After a brief pause, B's heart skips a nervous beat as A looks them dead in the eyes. Their voice is quiet and tense, their anger barely restrained._**

**_"Who did this to you?"_**

**For the Merthur Kiss Fest, week 3: Autumn/Fall Kisses**

* * *

When Arthur notices a dark purple bruise on Merlin's arm, is at a feast.

For a moment, the king ignores it, knowing how clumsy his friend can sometimes be. But then Merlin is reaching to pour some more wine into his cup and Arthur realizes that it closely resembles a hand-print.

"Merlin" he calls, trying to keep his voice even to avoid the other nobles as the table from noticing something's off with him, "What's that?"

"Well, sire, this is called a pitcher, and is commonly used by us servants to avoid your cup from running dry" Merlin quips, looking amused.

Arthur stared.

"I _meant_ the mark in your wrist, _Mer_lin" the king replied, trying to keep some fondness out of his voice to replace it with irritation and keeping his eyes on his servant.

Merlin's movements didn't flatter, but the merry look on his face dimmed for a fraction.

"Oh, that?" the raven said, his voice sounding stiff, "I- er… tavern?"

"Are you asking or telling me?" Arthur inquired, a bit amused.

"Telling you" Merlin was bobbing his head up and down, "You know me… can't stay away from the tavern" he added with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"If you say so…" Arthur trailed off as his eyes tried to find once again the bruise, but by then Merlin had already withdrawn his arm, being called to fill out the cup of another noble.

The blond kept staring at him, an uneasy feeling settling in his stomach.

* * *

Merlin's acting strange.

Take heart, Arthur knows that his servant has a hidden talent that make him act quite peculiar from time to time in the King's presence for appearance sake, but this time feels different than the others.

This is- well, a _worrying_ strange, for lack of a better word.

It's been going on ever since the visiting noble from Essetir arrived.

Three days since Lord Aeron came on behalf of King Lot, and Merlin has been looking unhappy, he hasn't even been smiling.

Arthur swears that it must be connected.

But apart from the bruise in Merlin's wrist and the lack of smiles, life continues as normal in Camelot-

Until the fifth day.

* * *

Arthur is just heading towards his chambers for dinner when he catches Lord Aeron and Merlin getting out of an alcove in a deserted hallway. His dear friend looked faint, and it may be the king's imagination, but the lord looked smug before both of them turned to face him.

"Ah! King Arthur, didn't see you there" Lord Aeron exclaimed as he put on a pleasing smile that nobles tended to put in front of him. Merlin, on the other hand, became white as a sheet when he made eye contact with the blond before he diverted his gaze onto the floor.

"Lord Aeron" Arthur gave a small nod of acknowledgement, feeling a bit wary, "What were you doing in there with my servant?"

"Oh, nothing of importance, my lord" Aeron replied almost a bit too quickly, "I was just having a nice little chat with him, that's all" he added with a wolfish smile, "You have quite a… special servant, you know?"

Merlin made a small strangled sound that had Arthur's attention on him immediately, ignoring whatever Lord Aeron was going to continue with.

The raven's posture was stiff, lips pressed thin, head bowed and hands clasp behind him in a submissive way that by all means he should not be in.

His jacket and tunic were a bit ruffled, to the point that he was showing a bit of skin, as if someone had manhandled him and what was that below his ne-

"-would love to take him with me" Lord Aeron's voice hit back with force and Arthur had to force himself to stop his scrutiny in order to stare back at the visiting noble.

"I- Pardon?" the young king ask, mentally kicking himself for not paying attention.

(Although, something was telling him that he was, in fact, paying the _right_ kind of attention)

Lord Aeron looked slightly bemused.

"I was saying that I would love to take Merlin back with me to Essetir" Aeron repeats, giving a smile to both servant and king, "I think he would be quite happy in Lot's court"

Arthur feels himself go cold as he takes a second to imagine a life without Merlin by his side and it. _Is_. **Absolute**. **_Hell_**.

"Absolutely not" he grits out as he puts on an impassive face, "Merlin's place is here in Camelot"

Behind the lord, Merlin looks relieved, and he's staring at Arthur with an emotion the blond can't place gleaming in his eyes.

"I see" Lord Aeron drawls, glancing back at the raven, who quickly turns his head back to the ground before turning back to the king, a strange glint in his eyes, "May I know why?"

"Merlin is a valuable member of the household, as well as the only apprentice to the Royal Physician" Arthur said, "And if I may to point out, Lord Aeron, he doesn't seem very excited with the idea of leaving" he adds.

Merlin tenses as he finishes speaking, and Arthur worries that he has said the wrong thing.

But Aeron simply purses his lips, turning back to stare at Merlin displeased, before bowing to Arthur and leaving, his footsteps loud and heavy with recognizable anger.

"Merlin?" Arthur softly asks once they've been left alone in the corridor.

His friend doesn't look up at him, instead he focuses his attention on the setting sun.

Starting to feel unsettled at the silence, the young king approaches the raven, his eyes trailing back to his rumpled state of his clothes; Arthur's eyes take notice on the brief show of skin between the juncture of neck and shoulder, and can't help but draw a deep breath when he sees another bruise decorating Merlin's fair skin.

For a moment he thinks that it's one of those marks lovers tend to leave on each other (he pointently ignored how his chest hurts at this) but he swears that instead of a love bite, the mark looks more like a finger-print.

"What's that?" he asks, parroting the first time he saw a bruise in Merlin's skin, who briefly startles before making haste to cover the mark with his neckerchief.

"Nothing" he mumbles, still refusing to meet Arthur's eyes as he leans on the window, seemingly enjoying the falling orange and yellow autumn levees.

"Doesn't look like nothing to me, Merlin" the blond says, feeling a bit hurt while alarm starts to take over him, "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

The raven bites his lip as finally stares back at him, his azure eyes bright but shadowed, like he does when he's hiding a secret that's causing him grief.

But he still doesn't say anything.

It's moments like this, in which Merlin is quiet and reserved, that make Arthur's heart ache. It hurts that his dear friend hasn't opened up to all his secrets, but at the same time the blond understands a bit.

(Magic, after all, is still outlawed)

(But Arthur still wishes that Merlin would see that he would do no harm to him)

Gods, he wishes that Merlin would trust him.

Finally, the raven opens his mouth, only to close it almost immediately as he crosses his arms over his stomach.

"It's really nothing to worry about" he whispers.

Arthur pushes down the urge to shake him by the shoulders before letting out a defeated sigh.

"Merlin, I haven't seen you smile for the past three days" the blond finally says, ignoring the small look of surprise that crosses his friend's face.

"You- you been counting?" the raven asks, and _oh_, there's a tiny smile fighting his way on his face.

(Something inside Arthur leaps with victory)

"Well off course I've been counting" he says as a smirk makes his way on his lips, "Can't have my servant looking miserable. What would the people say?"

"That you're a prat?" Merlin is looking brighter now, and the settling rays of the sun are casting a nice glow on him, as if nature were agreeing with his mood.

"You still can't address me like that" Arthur tried to put as much irritation as he could in his voice, but he's sure that it came out fond.

"Fine, a royal prat" Merlin said with a full grin, dark lashes fluttering against his fair skin. The blond huffed a laugh, shaking his head, but none less he returned the smile.

They stare at each other, wrapped in a comforting silence, the previous trouble momentarily forgotten. Merlin looks more at ease in his presence, his azure eyes now gleaming with a fondness that warms up Arthur from the early autumn air.

"Would you have?" he can't help but ask in a whisper, "Left. With Lord Aeron"

Merlin immediately shakes his head, frowning.

"My place is with you" the younger man murmurs, eyes alight, "I like being by your side, Arthur. Not even the gods can take me away from you" he declares.

Something inside Arthur melts at the loyalty that Merlin irradiates.

"Merlin-" he cuts himself, overwhelmed with a familiar emotion in regards of his dear friend, "I-" he tries again, but words have never been his forte.

Arthur closes his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Oh, fuck it" he whispers.

And then he's closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Merlin's.

The servant gasps softly, before eagerly returning the gesture-

But suddenly Merlin is breaking the kiss and pushing Arthur away, frantically shaking his head.

"Arthur…I can't" he says, looking at the king with a broken expression, eyes darting behind the royal for a moment.

"What?" the blond asks, feeling confused and heartbroken at the same time.

After the whole mess with the Dorocha, breaking his courtship with Guinevere and after Uther's death, he thought-

"I'm sorry…" Merlin's eyes are shinning with unshed tears, "But I can't" he rasps out before turning away.

"Merlin-" Arthur tries to grab him, get his attention.

Did he read wrong?

Is it because of the magic?

He wants an answer-

But Merlin's already left.

* * *

Arthur was seated in front of the fireplace, feeling restless.

It was late in the night, and Merlin had yet to show up.

More likely to avoid the king, but somehow Arthur had the feeling that wasn't the case. As hurt as he was for the rejection, there was… something that didn't add up, but that was probably just wishful thinking from him.

He'd had another servant bring him dinner, and had changed into his nightclothes himself.

But Merlin was still late for his other duties and the knot on Arthur's stomach did not ease.

So when the door opened and a familiar steps came into hearing while fire was starting to die down, Arthur was quick to open his mouth.

"I wish to apologize, it's clear that I overstepped" he started to say in a rush, getting up from his seat to stare at Merlin, "I hope you can forgive me, Mer-"

Arthur stops dead in his tracks once he faces the raven. The king feels a cold fury take over him once the low firelight highlights-

"You're dressed" Merlin says with a tight smile.

There's another bruise.

A hand-print.

Around Merlin's neck-

"My lord?" the raven shifts in his spot at the blond's silence as he plays with his neckerchief, attempting to hide the mark, _again_.

And there's a cut.

Small and crimson and slowly dripping.

On Merlin's lip.

Arthur doesn't register he has walked until they're face to face and Merlin takes a step back, eyes averting to the ground.

"May I be excused, Sire?" he whispers, almost like he's pleading.

The king ignores it, taking another step while the servant does the same until his back hits the stone wall.

"I- I really must go-" Merlin stammers, still refusing to look at Arthur.

The blond simply raises a hand to gently lift the raven's chin up to take a better look of the injuries.

His friend hitches a breath when Arthur delicately traces the bruises around the throat with his left hand while the other softly thumbs away the streak of blood by the mouth.

The king finally stops examining the damage, catching Merlin's nervous and resigned eyes with his own on a dead stare.

With barely restrained anger, Arthur asks finally asks what he should have done days and hours ago.

"Who did this to you?" he barely recognizes his own voice, quiet and tense.

Merlin swallows before adverting his gaze.

"I trip-"

"No, no you did not" Arthur is quick to cut his excuse off.

Not now, not today.

He won't be getting away with lying today.

Someone had hurt Merlin, and the noble idiot was trying to hide it-

"Arthur, please, let it go" the raven whispered, looking distraught. But the blond shook his head, once again lifting Merlin's chin up with gentleness.

"I'm not letting this go, Merlin" Arthur reveals with a soft voice, staring into tear-bright azure eyes, "You think you've been subtle, but I've seen how unhappy you've been and I've seen the marks-" he briefly pauses to look at the places where he knows the current and previous bruises are while his fingers trace the cut before rising his eyes once again, "-And this is the last straw"

At this, Merlin finally crumbles, letting out a shaky breath before he slides towards the floor in defeat and curling onto himself.

Arthur follows him, sitting beside him while worry takes over him. He honestly doesn't think he's ever seen the raven look like this, not even when the last Dragonlord died and Lancelot sacrificed himself for the Dorocha.

"As you already know" Merlin says after letting out a small sigh, "Lord Aeron wishes for me to return with him to Essetir" he continues, closing his eyes, "He's not taken well to my rejections of his continuing offers" he adds with a bitter mumble.

The king feels himself go cold as the memories hit him: the corridor, Aeron looking smug and Merlin shaken. The feast, fuck, the lord had kept his eyes on Merlin during the feast-

"Why didn't you come to me?" Arthur finally asks in a soft tone, trying not to sound hurt.

"Because I couldn't!" Merlin explodes, startling the blond as he gets up and starts pacing, "He has threatened you, the knights, Gaius, Gwen if I dared to speak a word!" he continues while running his fingers through his hair, "His servants are all over the castle, reporting back to him, I-" Merlin stops, staring back at Arthur with pleading eyes, "I didn't wish to risk you, any of you" he finishes, looking slightly hysterical.

Arthur stayed silent for a moment, processing the information that Merlin had just dumped on him. He understood Merlin's fear, but he couldn't help but feel that there was something missing as he studied his dear friend. The raven has breathing hard, but his eyes darted nervously as he chewed his uninjured lip, almost like we wanted to add another piece.

"There's something else… isn't it?" Arthur tentatively asked, rising from the floor to meet Merlin as a thought ran through him like a bolt, "Is Aeron threatening you with something else?" he didn't mean to sound demanding, but at the raven's flinch, Arthur _knew_.

Somehow the lord had found out about the magic, and was threatening Merlin with telling his secret and-

He froze for a moment.

The kiss.

Merlin's reaction.

Could it be that not only the lord found out about the magic and most likely threatened to leave with him, but he himself or one of his servants caught the king kissing his servant and then proceeded to threaten Merlin to tell Arthur about the magic? So Merlin would willingly leave with him?

"Will you tell me?" he questioned, not even bothering to hide his begging tone.

_'I won't be mad that you have magic'_ Arthur thought, _'Please, I swear I won't send you to your death'_

His friend stared at him, eyes shining with unshed tears and a miserable look on his face before letting out a shaky sigh, wrapping his arms once again around his middle as he sunk on the edge of the King's bed.

"I can't tell you" Merlin finally answered with a pained whisper.

Arthur's shoulders drop, closing his eyes as a sting ran behind them-

But Merlin isn't finished.

"Not because I don't trust you" he reveals, fixing the blond with a stare at the same time Arthur rises his head in surprise, "Because _I do_ trust you, it's just- I-" a half sob cuts him off, and Arthur can only watch in despair as Merlin hides his face between his hands.

The king kneels in front on the raven, softly grasping his hands and lowering them, rubbing soothing circles over the back as he waits for Merlin to calm down.

"I- I'm not ready" Merlin gives out between shaky breaths, "I don't- I don't _feel_ ready to tell you"

_Oh_.

"Then I'll wait until you are" Arthur declares, giving his dear friend a grin as he squeezes his hands in assurance.

It's a secret vow. He understands were Merlin's secrecy is coming from, given all that's happened in Camelot in the past seven years, but he understands.

He won't force a reveal or a conversation out of Merlin.

He'll wait for him to take the first step.

"It's not that simple, Arthur" Merlin replies, seemingly shocked at the blond's declaration. Arthur simply gives him a small smile.

"None the less, I will wait" he softly says, before raising to place a kiss on Merlin's brow.

The raven breathes deeply; Arthur realizes a second too late that once again he's pushed his affections on the other man, but before he can apologize tentative pale hands stop him from stepping away, cupping his face until their foreheads are pressed against each other.

They stay silent for a moment, staring and breathing each other in. Merlin is looking a bit shy, but his eyes are tender.

"You didn't overstep" he breaks the silence with a soft voice, giving a wry smile. Arthur breathes out in relief, and Merlin chuckles before briefly pressing his lips on the corner of the blond's mouth, "But this secret… I don't think I would be capable of…" he trails off, looking down on his lap.

Arthur gets the silent message, heart aching at Merlin's dilemma, but he still takes hold of his hands again in comfort.

"I understand" he whispers, turning sideways to place a brief kiss in the palm of the right hand. Merlin lets out a small sigh, but gifts him with a reassured grin that the blond is quick to return.

But it can't stay peaceful forever, there's still a pig-headed noble roaming the castle walls and making his beloved feel unsafe. With a heavy heart, Arthur catches Merlin's stare again, feeling grim.

"Now" he starts to say, his earlier rage coming back with full force once he sees the cut and bruises once again, "We must deal with Aeron"

* * *

It's early in the morrow when Arthur summons Lord Aeron to the throne room.

"Is there a problem, my lord?" Aeron asks once he notices the knights. Arthur made sure to have Leon and Percival stand guard by the walls while Merlin stood behind him.

(Unfortunately or fortunately, Gwaine was in patrol)

(Arthur will never admit that he would have liked his presence in the room for this occasion)

"There is, actually" Arthur drawls, getting up from his throne and walking down the dais, deeply enjoying how the nobleman shifts in the spot with barely hidden nerves, "I've always expected foreign nobles to treat the members of this household with respect" he starts to say, circling the lord for a moment, who has suddenly gone stiff.

The king ignores the reaction, finally ending his movements until Aeron is face to face with him.

"So pray tell, Lord Aeron-" he waits until he sees Merlin on his peripheral vision by his side to finally drop the accusation, "Would you be so kind to explain why you have raised a hand against my personal servant?"

Aeron opens his mouth, face livid over the accusation and ready to say his excuses, but a frigid glare from Arthur stops him. Instead, the lord looks over to Merlin with a wrathful expression.

"You told" he growls.

And then, he smiles.

Alarm bells ring in Arthur's head when he recognizes that smile.

It's a grin bandits, mercenaries and even evil sorcerers have thrown in his direction all his life. It's a grin that speaks of malicious intentions before attacking.

It happens too fast.

Lord Aeron takes out a hidden dagger from the confines of his clothes and for a moment it seems like he will throw it at Arthur, but then Merlin is pushing him out of the way and suddenly the noble is twisting the raven's right arm in a lock behind him, the knife pressed on the swan neck.

Leon and Percival have both unshed their swords, but cease advancing the moment the nobleman increases his hold on Merlin. Arthur raises a hand, indicating them to wait.

Aeron smirks.

For a moment everyone is silent, the only sounds coming from a struggling Merlin trying to get free.

"Release him" Arthur orders, trying not show his rising panic when the knife slightly grazes Merlin's throat and lets out a small droplet of blood fall.

"I don't think I will, your majesty" Aeron says, a malicious glint in his eye, "I would rather keep him, he's quite… unique" he chuckles, "In ways that you don't even realize" he adds with a sneer while Merlin becomes tense.

Arthur has to thank his training as both King and knight to prevent himself from reacting.

Magic.

He bloody fucking means the magic.

"Merlin is not property, he is his own person, Lord Aeron" Arthur pushes, praying to the gods for the man to see reason, "And I kindly suggest that you let him go before it's too late for you"

But Aeron only laughs.

"I'm afraid I can't _'let him go'_ as you have kindly put it" he says almost lazily, "You see, he's valuable"

Merlin let out a small whimper at this, a flicker of fear briefly shining through his eyes.

"Arthur-" he started to say, but Aeron pressed his blade firmer into his throat, cutting literally and figuratively any attempt from Merlin to talk.

"-Shut up" the lord hissed before looking back at Arthur, "I'll admit that your manservant is ravishing to look at" he says with a predatory smile, "I'll be lying if I said he hasn't haunted my dreams" he continues on, briefly moving the dagger to trace Merlin's delicate cheekbones, ignoring how the raven struggles to move away while Arthur can only look in disgust.

"But!" Aeron stops his unwanted ministrations sporting a gleeful smile, "He's much more than that" he says, letting out a snicker.

Merlin's eyes widen at the same time Arthur realizes were this is heading.

Oh gods, no-

"Tell me, King Arthur, would you still insist on me to let this fey creature go-" he pauses briefly, grinning wickedly at a once again struggling Merlin, "-Once you learn that he has magic?"

And then he's whispering something in the Old Tongue, and his eyes briefly glow yellow at the same time Merlin's azure become a beautiful shade of gold.

Arthur can't help but look at Lord Aeron in horror, who's sporting a victorious and vicious sneer while Merlin looks devastated in his hold.

"Hmm" Aeron musses when the silence begins to stretch, throwing a smirk to a now resigned Merlin, "He doesn't seem too keen on keeping you now, pretty b-"

"How _dare_ you" Arthur cuts the man off with a hiss, "How dare you out him when he wasn't ready to do so!" he shouts, enraged at the audacy of this man.

No one moves, even the knights seem to be in a state of shock.

The world seems to be still as the king continues on.

"Did you honestly think" Arthur harshly whispers, "That I would let you go with the man who not only do I owe my life, but is also responsible for having protected Camelot so many times, without seeking reward?" he asks as he advances one step, never taking his eyes from the retreating lord and his hostage, both looking like startled deer.

"That I would let you leave with him so you could continue to mark, touch and use him against his will?" he adds, watching Lord Aeron hitting the back of the wall in his attempt to keep distance. Arthur stops a feet away, regarding the two men.

"Did you honestly believe that I would abandon Merlin once I fully knew who he truly is?" he finally inquires, giving Aeron a stare as frigid as the autumn air.

"You knew-" the lord stammers.

Arthur nods.

"I did" he says, catching Merlin's shocked eye, "And it changes nothing about him" he declares, giving his beloved a small reassuring smile. The raven breathes shakily, but the wobbly tiny grin of relief he shoots Arthur with is worth all the trouble.

The king returns his gaze to Lord Aeron.

"Let him go" he once again demands, voice cold.

But Aeron gives out another snicker.

"If I can't have him-" he sneers, brandishing the dagger over Merlin's neck with more force "-Then neither will you"

The scream comes from the King and the knights.

_"NO!" _

But the knife doesn't tear through Merlin's throat. With a graceful quick movement that Arthur didn't even know he was capable of executing without a clumsy mishap, the raven sidesteps the dagger before slamming his boot into Aeron's foot with vicious force. The nobleman howls, face conforming in rage, but doesn't let Merlin escape from his grip.

He pulls the raven onto him and with inhuman speed Aeron is plunging the knife into Merlin's left shoulder before kicking him backwards towards a stone pillar.

Arthurs saw red. Before he knows it, he has charged into the lord, tackling him into the ground. Aeron laughs, raising the bloody dagger so quickly that the blond immediately knows that he won't be able to dodge-

And suddenly there's no Aeron underneath him, just fine clothes, a golden chain and a bronze coronet.

"Do you think King Lot will appreciate one of his lords spontaneously turning up in court naked?"

Shocked, Arthur turns towards Merlin, who's lying by the pillar clutching his bleeding shoulder, his eyes gold. He gives the king a weak smile as the starlight becomes azure once more.

"Merlin" Arthur breathes out, hastily getting up and kneeling beside his beloved, eyes widening at the amount of blood he's losing, "Tell Gaius to prepare a cot!" he barks to Percival, who's quick to follow the orders.

"Leon" the king calls at his First Knight while ripping out a piece of his tunic, ignoring Merlin's slight huff of _"I'll have to fix that"_, "Would you mind informing the council that Lord Aeron has left the kingdom?"

"Shall I tell them of the… special circumstances?" Leon asks, shooting Merlin a worried glance. Arthur shakes his head as he begins applying pressure on the sorcerer's shoulder, trying to ignore how Merlin flinches at the contact.

"Be as vague as you can possibly be" the blond says, "Do not breathe a word to anyone, including my uncle"

Leon nods before hastily leaving them, but not before briefly ruffling a hand over Merlin's hair. The raven gives him a tiny grin, but it's quickly dropped when he catches Arthur's eye.

"You- you're really not mad?" he asks with a small voice. Arthur can't help the brief roll of his eyes while he ties the fabric onto the shoulder in an attempt to stop the blood flow.

"Oh, I was mad" he begrudgingly admits, softening when Merlin shrinks onto himself. The blond reaches to lift his chin up, locking eyes with his sorcerer, "But I could never hate you, Merlin" he softly whispers, whipping away a stray tear that rolls down on the pale cheek.

"Believe me, I tried" Arthur adds with a wry smile before gathering Merlin into his arms, doing his best to avoid causing him anymore pain when he picks him up.

Merlin gives a small huff, letting his head rest on Arthur's shoulder while the blond starts to run towards the physician chambers.

"You're a royal a-" the raven doesn't manage to finish the insult. A groan of pain cuts him off, and Arthur has to gulp the rising panic when he briefly looks down and sees that Merlin has started to turn ashen.

"We've nearly arrived to Gaius's" he tries to soothe, ignoring the looks servants, guards, and nobles give them as he runs past them.

"I've had w-worse" Merlin heavily breathes out, shuddering when they make it into the courtyard and the autumn breeze hits, "…'Tis a scratch…"

"Can't you heal yourself?" Arthur asks, tightening his hold while trying to fasten his pace, flinching when the raven moans.

"I'm ru-rubbish at he-healing magic" he admits, voice starting to sound weak while his eyes threaten to slide shut.

(Keep him awake)

(He has to keep him awake)

"Merlin, is there anything you're actually cable of doing?" the blond inquires, trying to start their usual bantering to distract his beloved from the pain.

"… Putting up with you"

"Clotpole" Arthur calls. He can feel his friend's feeble smile on his neck.

"My… word…" Merlin faintly murmurs before slacking in the king's hold, eyelids falling shut.

Arthur can't recall running so fast in his life.

* * *

The king is absentmindedly combing his fingers through Merlin's hair and going through his magic book (Gaius had nearly fainted as he asked if his ward had one, but once he figured Arthur wasn't going to bring harm to Merlin, he revealed the location) when the raven finally stirs awake.

They smile at each other, but Merlin's dies down when he notices the book as Arthur puts it away.

"I'm sorry for not telling you" he says, voice husk as he fiddles with the bed quilt while the king lets out a sigh.

There were bound to have this conversation.

"Why didn't you?" he can't help the hurt tone, "I've barely enforced the magic ban since becoming king and my father has been dead for a while, Merlin"

Merlin looks away at the last part, and a terrible thought courses through the blond.

_"All I know for sure is that I've lost both my parent to magic"_

_"It's pure evil"_

… Fuck.

_"I'll never lose sight of that again"_

"Is it-" he falters, the guilt starting to eat him as he remembers that horrible day, "Is it because of what I said when he died?"

Merlin winces, giving Arthur all the confirmation he needed.

"I-" he stammers as he recalls the sorcerer's devastated reaction at his grief-stricken statement. He wishes he could turn back time, to prevent himself for saying what he did, "I'm sorry for that" he finally whispers, trying to hide the small indignation at Merlin's look of surprise, "I was angry… but it's not excuse, I shouldn't have said that"

"You knew before that" Merlin guesses, weary wonderment taking over his features.

"Sort of" Arthur admits with a wry smile, watching as the raven furrows his brow.

"Then how did you figure it out?" he asks, attempting to sit up and wincing slightly when he jostlers his bandaged shoulder.

"I started to suspect after the Dorocha attacked" the king confessed, making sure to keep Merlin's stare as he divulged the next part, "But I wasn't sure until I came to the old sorcerer's hut and you tried to heal my father" he gave his friend a coy smile when he gasped, "I did told you once, your eyes _are_ familiar"

Arthur couldn't help the amused chuckle at Merlin's shocked expression before getting serious again, deeply struggling to say what came next.

"I'll admit I tried to put the thought aside once father-" he cuts himself off, closing his eyes as shame sinks in.

_"I'll never lose sight of that again"_

He had refused to believe Merlin had killed his father. That he had made a ridiculous guess and all the strange things about his friend were just that; strange.

Letting out a shuddering breath, and trying not to flinch when he saw his beloved's ashamed face, Arthur continued on.

"And then, when I was standing vigil over Uther, I started to think _'Why would a sorcerer agree to heal my father on the promise of me lifting the ban on magic, and then kill him, condemning his own people for further persecution?'_" he shook his head, frowning, "It didn't make any sense at all" he admitted before giving an unsure Merlin a faint grin.

"And then I remembered your reaction when my father stopped breathing…. And things just started to come together. Victories that I didn't quite remember archiving, convenient fallen branches" Arthur couldn't help the smile from growing wider, reaching to cup Merlin's cheek and caress it while the man leaned into his touch, "The one thing they had in common? You were there beside me"

Merlin's eyes were shinning with an unspoken question, and the blond chuckled warmly.

"I didn't say anything because I wanted _you_ to tell me" he finally reveals.

"I'll wait until you are" Merlin echoes his vow, awe glinting in his eyes while Arthur feels his cheeks lightly coloring.

His beloved slightly shakes his head, letting out a merry laugh before raising his free arm to bury his fingers in Arthur's golden hair, pulling him down for a piercing kiss that the blond eagerly responds to, bringing his hand to the back of Merlin's black locks to deepen the kiss.

"So-" the king starts to say once they break apart for air; his wide grin an imitation of the sorcerer's own, "I've got some drafts on the repeal of a certain magic ban that I would like to show you…"

* * *

**AN: I'****ve been dying to write the _'Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic'_ trope and the _'Noble Being A Dick To/Mistreating Merlin'_ trope for so long…I mean, that and that Tumblr prompt?**

***chef kiss***

**Anyway, for those who are curious, Aeron is a Welsh name. Many believe that it denotes from _'Battle'_, as is implicated to come from the Celtic Goddess of Battle, Slaughter and Death, Agrona. Thought it would be a nice name for the pig.**


End file.
